Transformers Prime: The Hidden Story Chapter 1
by MayDay98
Summary: I hope you enjoy the first installment of my series. More of the story will be explained in Chapter Two. I referenced Transformers Prime and the Transformers continuity stories to make these stories. Please let me know what you think! :) I rated it K because I do not believe younger children will understand the story.


"Come on!" Hotshot pulled me up off the ground and shoved me ahead of him as we ran. The Mutant roared behind us in the pit, we could hear it's footsteps. "Faster!" I ran as fast as I could, scared for me and Hotshot. Suddenly, a huge blade sliced the ground in front of us causing me and Ratchet to fall to the ground. A Demon crawled out of the crevice. Turning around, we see two Mutants crawl out of the pit, screaming at us. I stand and Hotshot backs me up. "I call the twins," I glance at the Mutants behind me and nod. Hotshot transforms his flamethrowers and engulfs the two in flames. I use my rockets and jet into the air. The Demon roars and swings his sword. I transform my wings into it's saber form, a double edged pickaxe, and hook onto the sword. As expected, the Demon stabs his sword straight down, wanting me to fall off. I activate the rockets on my axe and run up the sword. Launching myself off the hilt, I transform my axe to an energy crossbow and fire. I hit the Demon's eyes and it reels back in pain and confusion. Once again, I get my axe out, and land on the Demon. Running down the Demon, I strike every weak point I find. Landing on the ground, the Demon falls backwards. I look up at Hotshot. One of the Mutants is down, burned and smoking. Hotshot is fighting the other, sword-on-sword. The Mutant strikes down and Hotshot crosses his sabers. He sets his blades on fire and the Mutant's sword melts. Hotshot transforms his blades to his flamethrowers and fires. The Mutant backs up, burning. I turn back around and face the now standing Demon. It roars and raises his sword, ready to slice me into pieces. I focus and time slows. The Demon's sword slowly slices downward, Hotshot's flames look like a still paint job as he surrounds himself with the fire, and the other Mutant begins to stand. I scan the Demon and find the spot that opens his spark chamber. I glance behind me and spot the weak spot of the second Mutant. I look back at the Demon, it's sword is about 30 nanoclicks from hitting me. I close my eyes and let the gladiator AI Shockwave installed into me take over completely.

The next nanoclicks are a hazy blur. The Demon's sword comes down but I activate my rockets and jet to the side. Flying up, I hook onto the Demon's arm and runs to it's neck. I slice with my axe and, like machinery, the spark chamber opens. I flip into the air, transform my crossbow out, and shoot as much as I can. The spark of the Demon explodes and the Demon's optics fade to black. Falling, I shoot a grappling arrow into the side of the second Mutant. Hotshot doesn't notice and surrounds himself in flames, upgrading himself. He punches the Mutant in front of him as I grapple into the second Mutant. I throw it into the air, transform my axe out, hook it one end, and smash it into the ground. Hotshot burns the other Mutant into scrap metal. Breathing heavily, he turns to me, fire surrounding him. I wait for him to notice. "Oh, sorry." He extinguishes himself by allowing his weapons to absorb the fire. I put my weapon on my back and it transforms to my wings. "I'm sorry." I look up at him. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I should've gone myself. I never meant to put you in danger." I smile and walk over to him.

I put my hand on his shoulder and smile, "I would've followed you if you had snuck away by yourself."

Hotshot smiles, "Like with the Ark?"

"Exactly." Hotshot smiles back and frowns when we hear something.

"What is that?" Out of the pit the Mutants crawled out of, a giant hook flings out and hooks me in the shoulder. I cry out as it drags me towards the pit. "Elita!" Hotshot runs towards me as I fall into the pit. My fall stops suddenly as Hotshot grabs my other hand. I cry as the hook pulls on my shoulder, nearly ripping my arm off.

"Cut it off!" Hotshot uses his free hand to transform out his blade and swiped at the chain. It deflects the blade and doesn't break.

"I can't!" The hook pulls on my arm again and I yell. My arm is on fire and I was losing a lot of energon. Hotshot tried to pull me up, but I cried as the hook tried to pull me back down again. I look down into the pit and see something glowing. In the Underworld, that's never a good thing.

"Hotshot, let me go!"

"No, I won't!"

"Hotshot!"

"I can't!"

I look at him, "Of course you can!"

"No! I promised Optimus you would be okay!" I stare at Hotshot, amazed. He had never mentioned Optimus ever since our team was left to fight on Cybertron, I thought he hated him. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see Hotshot cry. Another hook shot out of the pit into my other shoulder. I cry out as whatever is down there pulls on the chain. "Elita!" I smile at Hotshot as I go deaf. He gasps and yelps as the being yanks on the chains, one last time. The chains yank me from Hotshot's grasp and rip my arm off. I close my eyes as the darkness of the Underworld consumes me.

"Elita!"


End file.
